She's Not Dead, She's Just Sleeping
by allhugs13
Summary: All Chris can do is wait. Wait and see if his one true love will ever wake up. Wait to see if his brother will live. He just has to Wait. Nothing can slow it down or speed it up, waiting is all he cant do…..i’m not good at these so please just read ch one
1. I Should Have Gone

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed…….sadly. (

Note: Info you should know Chris is about 24, Wyatt is 26, and Amie is about 23. Chris and Amie have been dating for the past year and a half and Chris is very much in love with her. I think that is all you really need to know. You will learn a lot more from Chris. I really hope you like it.

Chris was sitting alone in what looked to be an office. It was a small office with ugly green walls and a small desk set in the middle.

Chris was filling out some paper work but for some reason he could not concentrate. He just had this feeling that something was wrong.

He remembered Amie telling him that Wyatt and her were going on a vanquish later that day. Right around this time.

He did know why but he could not shake the feeling that something had gone wrong. He was originally supposta go with them but he had a big case to work on.

Now however he was regretting it. He wished he would have taken a longer lunch to go with them. He looked over at the clock, it was almost 3 p.m.

Maybe I should call her and check on her. Just to make sure everything went okay.

Chris grabbed out his cell phone and pushed on two on his speed dial. The phone started to ring. Amie always picked up when he called. But this time the phone just rang until it came to her voice mail.

Chris decided to leave a message.

"Hey Amie it's Chris, I wanted to make sure the vanquish went okay, I love you. Bye." Chris closed his phone causing it to hang up.

He continued to fill out more paper work. He was almost finished when there was a knock in the door.

"Come in!" Chris said loudly so the person could hear him.

The door opened and it was Wyatt's secretary who walked in. But there was something wrong with her. She didn't look as upbeat and happy as she always did.

"What's wrong?" He asked her as she closed the door.

"There was a call." She said quietly.

"And?" Chris asked.

"It was the hospital." She responded.

Chris's heart dropped. Please god no, was all he could think. There was a long pause and neither one of them had said anything.

"Well, what did they say?" He asked not really sure if he wanted to know.

"It seems there was some sort of accident." She told him.

There was now a big knot developing in his stomach.

"What kind of accident?" He finally said.

"They didn't say. All the said is it was with…" she told a long pause before she finished her sentence. "With Wyatt and Amie."

Chris could feel the tears building up in his eyes. After shutting his eyes to stop the tears he jumped out of his desk and grabbed both is jacket and his car keys.

He ran out of the office and too his car. He drove as fast as he could to the hospital. His heart was beating the whole way there.

He had never been so afraid in his life. It was a new and strange feeling to him, fear.

When he finally go to the hospital he found any parking spot. He ran into the hospital and to the front desk.

He had run so hard that he was out of breath and unable to talk.

"Hi." The lady at the front counter said to Chris.

"I…am looking……for…" Chris t took a deep breath before finishing his sentence. "Wyatt Halliwell and Amie Connolly.

"Are you family?" the nurse asked.

"Yeah."

"Okay then, well it looks like they are on the third floor. They should be able to tell you ever thing you need to know."

"Thank you." Chris said as he ran to the elevator. When he reached the third floor he started to make his way to the desk when he heard his name being called.

"Chris." Piper called her sons name. He turned around and ran to her. He pulled her into a hug. He could tell she had been crying. He eyes and noise were quit red.

"So what is going on?" He asked.

"They are both in critical condition. Amie is in surgery right now." Piper told her son.

"Are they going to be okay?" He asked.

"It's not looking to good." She told him.

Just those five words made Chris's heart break. The love of his life and his brother were as close as you could get to death without dieing and there was nothing he could do about it.

He didn't know what to say or think.

He just walked mindlessly to a chair in the small waiting room and sat down.

He should have gone with them…Why didn't he go with them?


	2. Dizzy

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed...which kinda sucks...

Note: Sorry it took so long for a new chapter but any way i want to say thank you to charmedchrisobbsessed15257, EmSyd and Kitty-Witty-Kate for the reviews i am glad you like the story!

FIVE HOURS LATER...

The agony of waiting only made things worse. Chris sat in the uncomfortable waiting room chair staring at the blank white walls.

No one had told him any thing since he had gotten there. He just sat waiting and hoping that both his brother and fiance were okay.

His mom was sitting next to him and Leo was next to her with his arm around his wife. Every once in a while she would just start crying. She didn't say anything she just...cried.

Both of his aunts were there as well. They were sitting with there own spouses. No one had said anything in nearly an hour.

Phoebe finally stud up. "Hey I am going to go get some coffee. Does anyone want anything?" She asked the silent family.

"Yeah." Paige said standing up. "I will go with you."

"Chris honey, would you like any thing." Phoebe asked.

Chris looked up at his aunt and simply shook his head. He watched his two aunts as they left.

Chris was still in shock. He couldn't believe that the love of his life and his best friend were some where in the hospital struggling just to live.

After about another hours the shock Chris was under started to fad, but was quickly filled with regret and gilt.

He should have just gone with them. He should have been there. Because of him two people he loved and cared about were in the hospital.

And now there was nothing he could do. He just had to sit there and wait. All he could do was wait.

As Chris sat there looking at the ground and thinking he had not noticed that a doctor was standing in the doorway of the waiting room.

"Hi I am looking for the family of Wyatt Halliwell and Amie Connolley." The Doctor said.

Chris looked up. "I'm Amie's fiancee." Chris said.

"And we are all family of Wyatt Halliwell." Leo said. He was still holding his wife.

"Um...it seems that Wyatt is okay but he is uncontouse. He should wake up in the next few days." The doctor told them.

Chris was happy that his brother was okay but he was still worried about Amie. "What about Amie?" Chris asked the doctor.

"Yes, well the surgery went well but it seems she has slipped into a comma." The doctor said in a heavy voice.

Chris felt like the room had started spinning.

"For how long?" Phoebe asked.

"There is really no saying. It could last for week, months, or even years. All we can do now is wait and see what happens." The doctor told them.

"Can I see my son?" Piper asked finally talking.

"Yeah, but not until tomorrow." The doctor told her. "It would be best if you all went home and got some sleep. Come back tomorrow."

"Thank you very much." Paige said as the doctor turned to leave.

Chris was still feeling like the room was spinning. He didnt know what to do. He's heart was sinking in his chest.

She was in a comma and it was all his fault. He should have been there and he wasn't. He wasnt there.

Chris stud up to walk out. However the dizziness cause him to trip. On his way down he bumped his head on a small table knocking him out.

Piper quickly jumped from her chair and rushed to her son side.

"Chris, Chris are you okay?" She asked but there was not answer.


End file.
